The Foundation
by SusieBogle
Summary: Beth has another child on the way while trying to handle running a Foundation given to her by Jackson Monaghan.


I don't own the characters in Moonlight – just love to write about them.

Spoiler: This takes place after the last episode "Sonata" and envisions Mick, after being re-turned into a vampire, as capable of fathering children.

**THE "LOVE IS FOREVER" FOUNDATION**

**Beth St. John is sitting at her desk in the Monaghan Estate's mainhouse. The soft sounds of her two year old are coming from the playarea as she is pondering her next move. The situation was becoming critical again. She sighed, wishing life were easy once more, like before she knew about vampires. When she just had criminals and what to wear each day to worry about. She missed Maureen and Buzzwire and the days of crime investigation, even the "fluff" pieces Mo would send her on. Steve had moved on even before Mo was killed. Sam got sucked into the world of international intrigue and joined Interpol. Marissa and I don't even talk anymore but boy was she right about fate stepping in and taking control. But then that was before.**

**B.V." before vamps" rocked her world. Before Josh died and Mick re-entered her life first as a human then back to vampire. She had decided after finding out about Sarah Whitley that she would be better off with Josh but knew she wasn't in love with him anymore. Then Josh was killed and Mick and his world became her entire universe. That night at the fountain she left "normal" behind, entering a dark yet overwhelmingly sensual alternate world. It's been that "giant thrillride that never ends" as Mick put it so long ago before the night in the desert I gave him my blood for the first time. And yes, sometimes it does end with screams but it's usually mine as he's biting down while making love. How could I ever turn away from that? The erotic, utterly sensual world of vampires surrounds me. And without Mick and her toddler, Elliott, her life would be empty and she was feeling so fine these days. Her body had returned to her pre-pregnancy size easily and Mick was more than attentive to her needs. **

**And watching him play with Elliott, being so gentle and at the same time beginning the evolution that all fathers introduce to their sons: play becomes tools for learning. Boys watch their fathers and with love and guidance become like them. **

**And the boy seems to have inherited Mick's keen awareness of the world. Maybe that's just my pride in him but looking into his beautiful hazel eyes fringed with black, I believe I can see calm intelligence and great curiosity beaming back at me. He's almost completely human or so my friend, Dr. Alison Lin, tells me. But he does have some unusual DNA markers that she's trying to figure out. And she is truly baffled at the fact that all three of us have the same rare blood type AO negative. I guess Coraline's wedding gift to us was the family Mick had always wanted.**

**So life is good … except for all this paperwork and decision-making. And normal now is protecting humans and vamps from each other and from the world.**

**This foundation was created by Jackson Monaghan before he and Emma were executed for treason. He named me Executrix of the Emma and Jackson Monaghan "Love is Forever" Foundation. He intended it to be a safehaven for vamps but more than that he saw it as a bridge to tomorrow; when vamps and humans would have to work together to save the earth. That day is coming. **

**But meanwhile Mick has more and more had to contend with frenzied, out of control vamps. The Cleaner has had to add to her staff; more often than not, the vamp disappears and have to be tracked down for payment or disposal. Deadbeat vamps, at least they don't have mortgage foreclosure issues, too.**

**We've not heard from the old world vamps yet but Mick is sure we will. He is now the de facto leader of the LA Vampires with Josef, handling disputes and along with our Foundation, making plans for the future. **

**Thank goodness the political situation in this country took a turn for the better after the elections because panic was in the air surrounding us along with the smog and the heat until strong measures were finally taken to eliminate greenhouse gas emissions – electric cars, solar, wind, and especially geo-thermal were given huge tax incentives this year so we have hope of turning this around. **

**We're still having a heck of a time with our monetary situation but Josef says converting to metals has made us solid and he's got his guys working on buying off congress to get us back on the gold and silver standard and to eliminate the Federal Reserve. He calls them more bloodsucking than any vampires – imagine not having to pay interest on our own money!**

**As for me, I'm hugging tight a little secret again. But I imagine Mick will know soon enough – that man can smell my cycle (taking advantage of it in fact) and any even minute change – so I guess we'll just have to hope for a girl this time. **

Chapter Two

Mick St. John knows his wife, Beth. Or so he thinks. But she's got a secret smile these days so what isn't she telling me? Is this one of those playful little "guessing' games she sometimes springs on me and usually leads to incredibly hot sex somewhere away from the city? Like the one in Victorville where we re-created her first bloodgiving? My little freshie.

Still this time seems different; not in her smile but in her eyes. They're definitely less blue, more silvery. And she smells … ah, her estrogen level is off the charts. Hell, guess I know what that means. Who would have thought it possible again? How is it that I am still potent almost three years after being re-turned?

Josef will have a field day again; he finally stopped the teasing after Elliott's birth. Bad enough that Simone wants them to adopt before he turns her; now she'll have him seeking out Lance for the cure so she can have one of their own. And Josef had so far adroitly avoided the subject but women don't give up when they want something. I learned that lesson from Coraline.

Ah, Coraline, I wonder what happened to her after Lance took her back to France? Is she still "alive" or was she executed by her sire? The lab and Cynthia disappeared almost immediately after and we never could determine where Coraline stashed the extra" cure" . And I don't really care to have any of those old world vamps back on my doorstep. I have enough problems here in LA.

And now a new family member in August -- I guess somewhere around the 24th – we'll have to go to our place in the Colorado Rockies where it'll be cooler for Beth. And Ell will love it as he's fascinated with wild life: the bears, mountain lions, bighorn sheep. Maybe we'll get him a pony and I can teach him to ride and hunt although he might be a little young still. I can hardly wait for him to grow up. And I haven't seen any signs of non-human behavior, so far.

And what will we have this time? I would love to see a little Beth, with the shining blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But we'll take whatever we're given, no matter what.

But first I have to know why Beth's eyes have changed -- is it this pregnancy? How different could it be from her last one?

Chapter Three

Josef Kostan in a quandary? Impossible, but true. And Simone is the reason. She wants marriage, she wants turning but especially she wants children. His needs are simple: a good valet, a quick nick to the wrist or neck, a good wine, Why can't women – especially human women - be happy with luxury and great sex?

She wants children and she knows that's my weakness, my one regret. Sneaky witch, I ought to just turn her one of these nights. But then I'd have an even bigger problem – keeping her home once she's had a taste. But no, that would be wrong and I'm trying so hard to be good these days. So I'll try to give her what she wants.

But what to do? Especially after Mick got the "cure" from Coraline and together with Beth, rewrote the vampiric rules against procreation. First the boy, Elliott. Cute kid. Now Beth's pregnant again. Simone wants me to find Lance, Coraline's royal pain in the ass brother, so that I can take the cure. Me, 400 years a vampire, becoming human again. What a concept. And one I've done before.

After all, I was one of those foppish and decadent vamps running from "Madame La Guillotine" and, of course, a friend of the French Court. So naturally I was given the salve, using up half of the tin before escaping to the Americas. And Coraline wasn't the first in her family to try to reproduce it; all seemingly doomed forever to never learn the mystery ingredient. I certainly didn't experience the joy of being human again like Mick. Much less get anyone pregnant, that I know. Of course, my still lethal nature never let anyone live long enough to find out. I was a cheap date back then.

I haven't told anyone -- only Coraline knows, or knew, I still have the tin. Why should Mick know now or ever? He doesn't even want to be human anymore, since he has the best of both worlds. In fact, I'm partially responsible for helping to create his hybrid kids when I added my blood. Mick finally has come to terms with his vampire nature plus he has a great wife and now kids.

But how did they do it? I mean, what's in their bloodlines that created the anomaly? Is it the combination of that rare blood, AO negative, with my sire's bloodline? If I try it again, how do I explain where it came from? Will Mick have to re-turn me? Will it work and is it worth the possibility of bringing Lance or some other old world vamp back? Ah, the things I do for love. It's all too human.

Chapter Four

Beth is contemplating her belly which has grown enormous in the last few weeks.

"And I thought Elliott was active but this one, "Colleen" after Mick's mother, is taking it to a whole new level. You know I've heard that you carry children differently each time and that their personality closely resembles how they were in the womb. If that's the case, we're in for some rough times. Any luck with the in vitro procedures?"

Simone sighs, "Nothing has worked. We've tried six times and my hormones are shot. I guess I should just give up and be turned but I so want a baby. I've become so desperate I asked Josef to try to locate Lance and maybe score enough of the cure to allow him to be human again for a while. You know Josef. He doesn't think it would work and believes that you and Mick are an anomaly. Says that no one else in the vampire world who has taken the cure and then returned back ever had the ability."

Beth smiles, "We certainly were the most surprised mixed race couple ever! And here I am pregnant again. I guess we forgot to ask my friend, Alison Lin at BioNalysis, if we should be using protection. But remember, Coraline chose me as a child for a reason: my AO negative blood is extremely rare. Mick says the best tasting blood for a vamp is their former blood type. And we still don't know if her intent was to keep me human or turn me into a child vamp, which truly would have been cruel. I think in her convoluted vampire mind, she just wanted to keep Mick happy.

Alison says that both Elliott and I have the same blood while Mick's while human was, too, but that evidently was changed by Josef at the re-turning. Coraline's royal blood line mixed with my Tournare and throw in some of Josef's sire. So my guess is that Josef is right and it wouldn't work. I'm sorry, Simone. Do you think once you're turned, you will still want children? Or is it more that you want them for Josef?"

"I know he loves me, in his own way, and I do want children for him, but I've always been so caught up in my career I guess I never realized that time was running out. And I may be one of those women who just can't have babies. So maybe it's time to stop being so pushy and just see what happens. We can always be aunt and step-sire/uncle to yours."

"Well, you're welcome to hold the baby anytime you want but let me know ahead of time before you're turned. After that, we'll have to see…"

Chapter Five

"Mick".

"Make yourself at home, Josef. How's the family?"

"No time for banter. Coraline's back which means Lance can't be far. Seems Cynthia managed to save her ass once again; but that she's been holed up in Australia and the South Pacific keeping a low profile for the last ten years."

"She came to you? Why?"

"Coraline heard through the grapevine about Beth and the kids. By the way, how is my little step-niece doing?"

"Driving her mother and me insane. How can two children be so different? She looks angelic with that strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes but she's really the devil. Beth calls her mischevious. I call her my worst nightmare. And Elliott, poor guy, defends her even when she gets him into trouble.

So what does Coraline want? And why is Lance on her tail? Oh, no, what's she stolen from him now?"

"Nothing new, that I know of, but she says she's here to protect your little family from Lance and other assorted old world vamps. Word is that they don't think having a human wife and kids befits a vampire leader. Sounds like major jealousy to me. That and the fact that Europe's become a little too hot for them lately. Let's hope they don't come face to face with Beth or our little miss firebrand, Colleen, or there will be major damage …throw in Simone, and you've got yourself some pretty awesome women."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to be up against them. Beth alone scared the entire Foundation Board of Directors last week into making a commitment to fund a new safehouse just by giving them that steely look. Ell said Colleen was on her best behavior and just smiled at them. Which kinda gives me the chills just thinking about that.

And Simone, how's she taking to the good undead life? Finally settled down? Ouch, watch the fangs. I guess not quite there yet, huh?

So is this a ruse with Coraline or what? Instigator or concerned citizen?"

"I've known her a long time and she seems genuinely concerned but I'd still watch my back. And she's got a score to settle with Beth, and child envy is not pretty."

Chapter Six

"I'm going!" Charles "Spike" Kostan, the lean nine year old with two cowlicks going in opposite directions off his forehead, defiantly stood in front of his father. "Colleen said I could help drive the stakes in." I'm taller than her now and just as fast."

Josef Kostan tried to hide the grin but failed. "What did your mother say?"

"Uh, well, she said it was okay, (dropping his voice) if you say so."

"She didn't say anything about it being dangerous?"

"Uh, she may have but I'll be with you and Uncle Mick at the Foundation. I'm not afraid no matter what Collie says!"

"Whatever that young hellion tells you, don't fall for it but I know you're brave, son. Alright as long as you stay in the safety zone. Those old world vamps are powerful and would like nothing more than to sink their fangs into you."

"Then I'll sink mine in … or run faster!"

That's my boy, thought Josef. Chip off the old block, more of a lover than a fighter. And smart as a whip. Not as smart as Mick's boy nor as tempermental as Mick's youngest. Just solid, looking and acting more like me every day.

And why not, after all, since the compound worked and brought me back to the human coil just long enough to get Simone pregnant. But we kept it a secret, going on an extended world trip returning only after the boy was born. I told Mick and Beth that we had found a genetic match to my features and build and Simone's in vitro finally worked but I imagine after seeing Spike's fangs starting to sprout this year, they're not buying that one anymore. Still, the story keeps Mick's teasing down to a minimum and human questions (those pesky papparazi) at bay.

Except for that Colleen. Mick's going to have to crack down before she leads all of us to ashes. But he's like putty around her. All she has to do is smile and seeing Beth's smile in his daughter, caves. Mick always was a sucker for beautiful women.

Ah, speaking of beautiful women. "Coraline, nice of you to drop in. We were just leaving but care for a drink to go – I have some fresh AB negative with a twist of lime?"

"Josef, we've got to go now. Mick's daughter, Colleen, has disappeared and Beth's got her whole vamp network on the Red Alert. Mick's got a lead but we've got to go now to the Foundation."

"You were invited to help?"

"By Beth. I think she finally has come around and forgiven me for the kidnapping. And maybe being a mother has softened her towards me. Besides she knows I have contacts to the older vamps. That woman is steel underneath that English Rose. I saw her commandeering her entire staff like Napoleon. Half of them looked like they were in love with her; trying not to show their "moon" eyes!

"Yeah, that's our little Beth. Charles, you know Mrs. Duvall, don't you? She's just come to tell us Colleen is missing so are you ready to join the hunt? We could use a younger pair of eyes and ears – but no fangs yet unless I or Uncle Mick give you the word. Are we in agreement?

Yes? Your mother will join us after scouting out the law offices for intel. Let's go.

Chapter Seven

Collie St. John knew she wasn't going to talk her way out of this one. Dad's gonna go entirely ballistic when he finds me. Full out vamp. Giggling, she remembers how awesome he looks when he gets mad. Too bad it will be focused on her.

It really isn't my fault. Elliott should have talked me out of it or the Spiked One could have held me down. 'Course not for long and he knows it. One of these days he is going to be a lot stronger, the goofball just doesn't know it yet. And I'll never let him win – well, maybe once in a while just to hear him crow. He has a great laugh and those spikes make him look like that Malfoy kid in those old Harry Potter blue-rays. Whoops, gotta be quiet.

I didn't mean to find them. I mean I did 'cause I told the boys I would but it was a total accident. I just sorta fell through the grate to this basement and there they were: I could see through the musty dank these creepy old guys. They're just sorta lying around – sleeping, torpor-like. That's a new word I just learned and I like it. Torpor. It's what the vamp world is in until twilight. Good thing I fell through during the day! And now I've gotta find a way out. Wait, someone's coming. Maybe I can squeeze into this little … oops.

Lance has just arrived at the old church basement. A smell in the air, one he's somehow familiar with. But is it human or a kindred soul, he couldn't say. Young. How intriguing! And surely that wasn't a glimpse of red hair, was it?

"Come out, mademoiselle. And whom might you be? Muintinous, are we? Not going to speak. You know you look very familiar, now where have I seen you before? Whose progeny? Red hair, bright blue eyes, spitting mad. Not afraid, not one drop of fear, just ready to dig your fangs in at the first chance. Fangs yet not quite a smell of vampire. Oh, I know. You must be Mick's daughter … and my great, great, great grand niece. Welcome to the family."

Chapter Eight

The Command Center at the Foundation is on Red Alert. Little Colleen St. John is missing and Beth is issuing orders at a frantic pace.

"Logan, what's the latest internet buzz? Are we getting anything out of the skulkers? What about those two vamp photographers? Simone, I'm so glad you're here; help me to coordinate the search. Has anyone seen or heard from Mick?

"He called in a few minutes ago – said that he located Collie's iphone signal but then it dropped off. It only lasted for a couple of minutes and we couldn't get a fix on it."

"Josef. What a relief and how nice to see you again, Charles. Thank you for coming, I know you and Collie are great friends. She talks about you all the time."

"Any word yet, Josef, through your contacts?"

"This town is wrapped up tighter than a drum. Vamps are either silent or gone underground. They don't like messing with the old world; too easy to lose their heads."

"I thought Coraline was coming with you?"

"She came with us, Mrs. St. John, but now she's gone. Do you want me to see if she's somewhere else in the building?"

"Yes, Spike, that would be great but be careful. There's a lot of vamp activity going on, and everyone's pretty jumpy right now.

Josef, would she have gone off to find Lance on her own?"

"Even Coraline wouldn't be crazy enough to face Lance again without backup."

Mick arrives, gliding silently to Beth. "I lost her phone signal but I just talked to Elliott. He's on his way over but says Collie was boasting to him and Spike earlier today about finding some church basement. She told him she'd heard high pitched vampire sounds as she was cutting through the church grounds yesterday. He thought she was just making it up – you know how she is – and he and Spike just ignored her. Wrong thing to do because she probably went back there just to prove she was right."

"Josef, uh, Mrs. Kostan …" Logan is interjecting.

"Call me Simone, please."

"Uh, you've got a call from your son, Spike. I'll put it on speaker."

"Dad, I found Mrs. Duvall as she was leaving and followed her to this old crypt room at the abandoned Church of the Blessed Mary on 5th near Alameda. Uncle Mick, I heard Collie's voice. She's there with Mrs. Duvall and some older guy with a cool black eye – only it's in the inside not the outside. Do you who he is?"

Josef and Mick both say it: "Lance".

Now Beth goes into action. "Spike, where are you now? Don't go any nearer. We're on our way. Did you hear what Collie was saying?"

"Something about her grandfather Turner. I don't know, it didn't make any sense. Does she have a grandfather somewhere that I don't know about?"

"Oh, my God, Mick, my father! We've got to hurry."

"Spike, stay there and do not make a move without us. We'll be there in less than ten minutes. Remember no fangs without permission. Good work, son."

Beth once again is giving out orders. "Elliott, just the man for the job: take over the command center with Logan. Monitor all the calls, especially watch for anything sub-human and let us know if there are any vamps on the move. I'm ready."

"Beth, it's gonna get dangerous out there. Stay here and you'll be safe. I don't want to have to worry about you."

"Collie's my daughter, too, Mick. Coraline has finally gone too far. It's time I finish putting the stake to her. Are you coming or not?"

Chapter Nine

"Coraline. Have you come to welcome me back to your City of Angels, little sister?"

"Lance. "

"Or perhaps you were in search of this charming young lady?"

"Mrs. Duvall, I'm so glad to see you."

"Collie, what are you doing here? Lance, what's going on?"

"Why Coraline, young Ms. St. John just dropped "down" for a visit. It turns out we're related. But you knew that already, didn't you? "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's Joseph Tournare's granddaughter – along with a very curious mix of heritage, n'est pas? You remember him, don't you, Coraline? He is our uncle and the vamp who sold you his daughter, Beth, before disappearing."

A little gasp from Collie, "Mrs. Duvall, is that right? You bought my mom?"

"Of course not, Collie. He gave me her – he just didn't bother to tell your grandmother! He owed me a tremendous debt -- you remember that debt, don't you, Lance? And I was desperate enough to keep Mick that I took your mother, mistakenly thinking Mick would like the idea of a family."

"Well, that didn't turn out so good for you, did it, sister! He tried burning you, as I recall. And you came crawling back to our family until getting the bright idea of stealing the compound and becoming human again. What is it about this Mick that women can't seem to resist him?"

With steel in her voice, Beth St. John says, "It's his humanity!"

Chapter Ten

"Am I to presume you are the famous "Beth" whom I've heard so much about?"

"Collie, leave now. Spike is waiting for you outside. Go!"

"Mom! Dad, I can explain …"

"Later, Collie. Do as your mother says. NOW!"

"You have such a charming daughter, Beth. Very polite and not one bit afraid. No need for her to leave so soon. She so reminds me of our mother with her red hair and lovely blue eyes, doesn't she, Coraline?"

"Beth, I don't know what you heard?"

"I heard my kidnapping was no accident! And that my father was a vampire who sold his only daughter to settle a gambling bet. How could he have put my mother through so much pain? Did he know about you and Mick, Coraline?" Half sobbing, "where you were taking me and what I was intended for?"

"No. He never knew. He just faked his death and left."

Beth spits, "And is he still "alive"?"

"No, my dear Beth, Uncle Joseph lost his head in southeast asia. An unfortunate incident with a Red Chinese Officer's sword. But then he was a very foolish man, going off to America and becoming human again.

Such fascination with mortal women; fathering children! Yet Joseph, Mick, and yes, you too, Josef Kostan, took the genetic equivalent of high stakes poker mixing our races. I see that some of these pairings have been extremely successful. Witness you, Beth. I understand you have a son, also, who like you is less a "kindred soul" as your charming daughter and Kostan's son, Charles. And you thought we of the Old World were out of touch."

"Lance, let them go!"

"Why, Coraline, I have no intention of harming these little families. We are simply going to have to keep a close eye on them.

After all, we are family. Would it be presumptious of me to invite you, Beth, and of course, Colleen, to come to France? Ah, St. John, no need for this display of temper. Your family is safe."

"What about me, Lance? Mick, I can't go back there. They'll kill me…please."

"What do you think, Beth? Since you were the injured party, what should the consequences be? Execution?"

Mick and Josef both show their fangs and are ready.

"Coraline, I don't ever want to see you again. You've led a life of narcissism, selfishly taking what you wanted, and without regret until Mick came along. Even then when you took his life, he fought you. You took me; once again not caring about how scared I was! You were only thinking of how to bring Mick back. It failed! And it will continue to fail for even now, after so many years, it's still just about you.

Mick says you once told him that maybe love can't exist without mortality. It's not death for love transcends even that. You will never find love until you can give it selflessly; that's what you saw in Mick and wanted: his passion and wholehearted caring! It's the foundation for what makes our lives worth living and keeps families together. So go and I hope, for your soul's sake, you can find love and not destroy it."

Chapter Eleven

"Colleen Elizabeth, get in here."

"Dad, oh, I was so brave, wasn't I? I mean I didn't let on to "Uncle" Lance but still…and Spike, he said …uh, now, Dad. No need to get nasty. I knew you'd come and save me, right?"

"Smiles and flattery are not going to save you this time. Your Mother took an incredible chance with her life today and you had better let her know how much you appreciate it."

"Oh, but I do, really. Wasn't she awesome? I always knew she could be just as much a vamp as you, uh, I mean never really as much as you, but you know what I mean. She really rocked today, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she sure did. She's always been strong. I knew that the first time I met her, when I rescued her. She had just seen me stake Coraline and throw the lantern starting the fire, yet when I held my arms out to her, she immediately let me carry her home. And she was only four!"

"You rescued mom. But why didn't she know you that night at the Fountain – you know, when she was that Buzzwire lady?"

"Her mother promised never to let Beth know who had rescued her; I was so ashamed of my part in her kidnapping and I never allowed any publicity about myself, anyway. Besides she had her own coping mechanism. She suppressed the bad memories but kept me as some shadowy …"

"I know, her guardian angel. She said she always felt safe, everywhere she went. Were you watching over her all her life, even when she had boyfriends?"

"I stayed in the background and I never let myself intrude into her personal life until that night when I saw her on Buzzwire. I couldn't stop myself. She was so beautiful. And she did sorta remember me but I didn't even tell Josef about it until after she saw me feeding. She kept dreaming about me."

"Oh, this is so romantic! I never knew your side of the story and now we know how it all came about. I think you two were fated. Do you think you would have met and fallen in love even without Mrs. Duvall's interference?"

"I doubt it. Without Coraline's final push, I would have just stayed in a miserable marriage or we would have found some other way – probably killing each other in the end. But having your Mom in my endless life made it all somehow worthwhile. Once we started working on cases together, and I got to know her as a adult, I realized I was in love with her."

"But mom said she had to pursue you. Were you shy?"

"No, I've never been shy but I was a vampire and had been turned and married to her kidnapper so I tried like hell to keep my distance. Your mom just kept pushing me to open up until finally, when she tried to break it off, I was the one who couldn't let her go."

"You two finished discussing Collie's punishment? Elliott's home and anxious to see you plus I know a certain young man with the cutest cowlicks is having a snack in the kitchen. I told him you'd be out soon."

"Mom, I love you."

(For China with love, Mom)


End file.
